A Promise
by ravenria
Summary: Isis finds herself in the deepest part of the Ishtar underground Palace, there she uncovers the history of her ancient family, and the story of what happend afterwards the death of Atem
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but i do own Nephtys_

_"The history of the Ishtar__ Family has always been known to reach to the times of the great __Pharaohs__ of the Old Kingdom. They are said to be the last remnants of the First Egyptian Royal Family, but how they have descended from whichever Pharaoh has been buried deep within the memory of their palace in Messina… Until __Pharaoh__Atem__ crossed the western gate and freed the family of their binding duty…"_

It was a night like all other desert nights, cold and silent, but Isis' sudden interest in exploring the forbidden crevices of their sunken palace made all the difference. She discovered a passage way from the altar where the two millennium items were once placed. Deeper and deeper she went into the passage, unknowingly loosing herself along the way. The light at its end engrossed her mind, practically hypnotizing her until she reached it.

There in the middle of it all was a golden altar, like that of the throne room of Atlantis. In the middle was a statue of Sepheria, her former beast, flying up into the heavens where Nut was reaching out to her. Surrounding Sepheria was a well where embers were to give light to the altar. With the touch of Isis' hand, the fires lit, and revealed a whole wall of hieroglyphs and pictures, reminiscent of the millennium tablets. She knew immediately whom it was who sculpted these tablets; it was of course the High Priest Set how left all the traces of their former lives for their reincarnations to follow.

The thought of Set somehow brought a smile to her face, a smile which disappeared as soon as it had appeared, once Isis returned to her senses. An image of the now Seto Kaiba appeared in her head, and then of Blue eyes white dragon, which she now saw carved behind the image of Set. She came closer to read and analyze the symbols more closely and saw that it was no longer the image of a High Priest she was looking at, but of a Pharaoh. The wall portrayed a time about six years after the death of Atem.

Everyone deduced that, being the only survivor, Set became the new Pharaoh and took care of everything in preparation of Atem return; making it no longer surprising that the Ishtars possessed his Millennium Item.

Isis read on, and giggled every now and then as she found out about how Egypt recovered from the ashes. Then she noticed that she kept on coming across a name- the Priestess of Messina. She seemed to have a much too big a role in the first six years of Set's reign for a woman. Though Isis knew that once she had been a priestess as well and had powers of her own, she could not believe the influence of this woman on the Egyptian court.

"The king of the Hittites was angered when he discovered that the woman whom the Pharaoh sent to him was no gift, but an envoy. He felt it an insult, and was simply out raged. But she kept her pride, and remained poised; then she spoke to him in full authority. The King at once knew that she was no mere woman and agreed to open negotiations. After closing the alliance through the proposition of marriage between the kingdoms, the Priestess returned to the palace and spoke to the Pharaoh convincing him to leave and fetch his new queen." Read Isis, then she felt a peculiar sensation and began to see images, more like memories, in her head.

_"No I will not marry her," the man to whom Isis was talking to protested. "I cannot have a woman whom I do not love beside me."_

_"You need not make her your wife, __Pharaoh__," Isis replied__ (though Isis Ishtar felt like being in someone else's body)__, but he was further outraged by the way she addressed him._

_"__Pharaoh__? Since when was I __Pharaoh__ to you?" he shouted at her in rage. She could feel the intensity of his anger, and became thankful that their chambers were far a hundred meters away from the nearest human being._

_"You are __Pharaoh__, Set, and we both have duties. She need not be your __wife,__ she only needs to be your queen." She reasoned with a calm but firm voice._

_He remained silent as he fell back to his chair to try and calm down. He was thinking hard and deep. Then he replied:_

_"Very well then, but you shall promise me that nothing will change between us when she arrives."_

_"I promise," she replied with a surrendering smile. She came closer to him, and sat on his lap, and beckoned him to open his eyes for him to see the sincerity in her face. "I will be here, and be your love, until time takes me away"_

The vision ended with Isis breathless. She was panting hard and was struggling for air. After a while of rest, she continued to read. She wanted to know who the priestess was, for she was unable to see her face. After seeing an imprint of the new Queen Nephtys' name, the wall turned black and unreadable.

Exhausted from the sudden surge of information, Isis sat down and laid her back against the black wall and fell asleep in the golden room.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Isis regained enough strength to stand, she proceeded to the family's mausoleum. She turned to her parents' grave and said her prayers. After a while, she was called by Rashid to supper. There she remained quiet and contemplative as she thought of what she'd seen.

Isis knew her parentage by heart, but only up to the first Ishtar who went underground and exiled himself, his family, and his servants with their families. The first Ishtar was the person whom Malik was named after, he was a priest who served during the time of Seti and disappeared soon after his death immediately before Seti's successor took the throne of Egypt.

Priest Malik, Isis knew, was a distinguished member of the court and was often the one to assist Seti in the creation of the many stone tablets he left on earth. He was often depicted as a person quite close to the Pharoah and was the Pharoah's right hand man, which accounts much of the mystery of why the priest disappeared and went into hiding right after the Seti's death. This fact has been much debated by scholars, most of them saying that Malik, or the High Priest of Messina, had political friction with the crowned prince, or that he may have died around the same time, but the Ishtar family knew that Priest Malik's disappearance was due to the mission given to him by the Pharoah, the mission of the Ishtar family to protect the tombs of the kings as they await the rebirth of Atem.

Isis continued on her contemplative mode for weeks. After some time, she decided to give it up, and that night she had another dream.

_It was the day of __Seti's__ coronation. The whole kingdom was joyful to have a __Pharoah__ again in the throne. Isis was dressed in her finest robes and jewelry as she stood beside __Seti__ as he presented himself as the new ruler of Egypt. She sat on his right at the banquet, from her seat she saw __Mana__ who was clad in full attire implying that she had finished her studies and was now __a fully-fledged magician of the court. It was the happiest of gatherings and it displayed what Egypt had become soon after __Atem's__ death. _

_After the banquet, the __Pharoah__ headed to his temple to pray to the gods. There, Isis followed him after an hour or so. _

_"They love you," she said trying to give him assurance that what he was doing was favored by the people._

_Seti__ turned to Isis after giving a final bow at the altar, and replied "Thank you, but I could not give myself all the credit."_

_"Be careful how you talk, you're other advisers would not appreciate such a modest __Pharoah__." She reminded him as they began to walk back to palace._

_"I still feel uneasy being called __Pharoah__, I think I should have another title of some sort," he complained._

_"Stop being so unsure of you, this is what the __Pharoah__ wanted. That is the reason he gave you the right to rule, and you are the heir as his cousin." she told him with all conviction and loyalty._

_"With all that's done, I'd like to ask you what you are to be with my ascension?"Seti had been wondering what Isis had in mind all this time. He knew that as she could not continue her duties as High Priestess if they were to marry, which he would have liked, but he also knew that the people could not do with out Isis in her position as of the moment. What he did not know though, was how Isis plans to handle their situation._

_"Nothing will change. I am your High Priestess and you are my Pharoah in the eyes of the people and of the court. And I will remain to be yours forever, but I can never be your queen." Isis' statement was clear and firm. Seti knew that it was the best situation they could have, though it means lying to the court and the people._

_The two retired to their respective quarters, but not before sharing a kiss goodnight in the empty hallway of the palace' main chambers._

Isis awoke the next day with a feeling of uneasiness. Everything she saw was contrary to what is known about the reign of Seti. But she does recall an excavation, which she has recently approvedof a temple in the area where Kisara died.


	3. Chapter 3

Isis went to the excavation site and met with the head of the dig, who accommodated her with out a second thought.

"What in particular are you looking for Dr. Ishtar?" asked Dr. Cornwall, the prime hieroglyphics expert of the team.

"Information about the leaders of the court Dr. Cornwall." Isis' reply was straight and professional. Cornwall stopped to think until he recalled the wall he was analyzing when Isis arrived and he beckoned her to come with him to take a look.

"This Dr. Ishtar, I believe is the wall I was talking about. As you can the hieroglyphs in this side is very well preserved but I've got to admit that it's been giving me a hard time."

"A hard time professor?" Isis was quite surprised, especially since Dr. Cornwall is a known expert in the field, and in addition was the fact that most writings from Seti's time are known to be quiet clear in wordings though not in meaning.

"Uhm yes, I do know that passages from that period are often vague and quite mystical in their meaning, but this one is actually quiet realistic, but the intricacy of the story is what gives me the hard time."

"Could you please elaborate further Dr. Cornwall? I don't seem to understand how this is important to what I need." Isis spoke as she analyzed the pictographs and made out the words about the pharoah's family.

"Well, Dr. Ishtar, you did ask about the court of Seti the great, and well here it is. You see Dr. Ishtar, from my recent findings, it would seem that Seti kept only a few people in his inner circle. Among these people were his high priestess, his five generals, and an elderly adviser named Siamun. The queen was barely involved in the court, and it would seem that the pharaoh cared little for her, since according to this panel she only gave birth to a son on the 20th year of his reign, practically 14 years after their marriage."

Isis was actually unsurprised as she recalled the first vision, but something was still amiss, but she couldn't exactly put her foot on it yet.

"Doctor, was the priestess' name mentioned?" she asked as she recalled how influential the priestess of messina was.

"It was Mana, Dr. Ishtar, it was also indicated that she was a sorceress of some sort."

"How about the Priestess of Messina? Have you come across that title?" Isis inquired.

"Pardon Dr. Ishtar? Perhaps you mean the High Priest of Messina? Because I've encountered him on the more latter years of Seti's reign, this tablet you see was made around the time of the birth of the Queen's son."

"No, Dr. Cornwall. I am quite positive that it is a female name I am looking for."

"The Priestess of Messina, Madame?" a voice interrupted.

"Oh, I see you're back Neera," Dr. Cornwall said acknowledging her presence, "This Dr, Ishtar is my assistant, Neera Az-ramun. In fact she was the first of us who found this dig site and proposed that we look in to it."

"It is an honor to meet you Dr. Ishtar, I'm a fan actually," Neera remarked with much enthusiasm as Isis bowed to acknowledge her as well.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Az-ramun. But what do you know of the Priestess of Messina?" Isis was of course quite determined what happened to her afterwards and how did she end up having a relationship with the pharaoh.

"She was Seti's greatest general. She was so close to him in fact that legend has it that the Pharoah did not even pay attention to the Queen because of her." Neera replied with much enthusiasm and intrigue.

"Oh, hush, Neera you very well know that that is just a fairy tale. We haven't exactly found real proof of the priestess' existence."

"There are no accounts of her Dr. Cornwall?" Isis reacted in much disbelief.

"I'm afraid there are none, except for these stories which Neera keeps on mentioning."

"I see." Isis' interest on the matter has been captured. She invited Neera to talk to her more about the stories of the Priestess over coffee the next day since it was already getting late and her bodyguards beckoned her to return home.

That night, Isis had another dream.

_"You're going to kill me aren't you," she said to a person behind her as she was fixing herself to go to retire in her tent. It seemed like she was in a battlefield this time, as Isis could see her armor and helmet newly removed._

_"So it is true that you do have powers of prophesy. I thought that that was merely one of the excuses you and my husband made up to cover up your affair from me and the court." The woman behind Isis replied._

_"Affair," Isis remarked with a dark smile forming on her face, "we are in a war your majesty. I do believe that the Pharoah and I have much more things to think about rather than our 'affair' as you call it."_

_"What else will I call it Isis? Ever since you returned Seti became a different man. I would've appreciated it if this change in him came to my advantage, but no, he gave me even lesser regard than that which he gave me at the beginning of our marriage!"_

_Isis at this point faced the Queen and saw that she was covered in black, her face was completely veiled and she was holding a golden dagger, ready to smite her the moment she lets her guard down. _

_"I cannot blame you, I admit, if you hate me so. But I do not see any good in my dieing."_

_"I do. I will have my husband." The queen replied with much conviction. " I love Seti and I will do anything to have his heart."_

_"Do you really think he'll have what remains of it back once I am dead?"_


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Isis met with Neera who beckoned her to go and have tea at her house. Neera led Isis to an isolated veranda with the view of Cairo in its balcony.

Neera's mother's family had owned the land and proved to be quite influential. The two were left alone there in privacy.

After settling down on their seats with their tea and crystal, Neera began to tell her tale.

"This story, Dr. Ishtar, is actually a very romantic and tragic one." Neera stated with a dreamy air in her face.

"Why'd you say so Ms. Azramun?" Isis asked, though she knew perfectly well why.

"Well, since it is the story of one of the greatest love triangles ever. You know, since the Pharoah was in love with someone else and the Queen went nuts over it."

"Oh I see, that is tragic, so how does the Priestess of Messina fit into this?"

"Well she was the perpetrator of the whole thing Dr. Ishtar!" Neera was really in the moment as she spoke, "You see if it were not for the Priestess, all would've gone well."

"I must say, Ms. Az-ramun, you have certainly caught my interest. So please do not suspense me any further."

"Then I shall begin, and in the way my mother told me the story of course."

"Long ago, during the middle kingdom, there was a great Priest who became Pharoah after he proved to himself that he was worthy of wearing the crown. During the first 6 years of his reign, no woman entered the court nor his personal chambers but one- the High Priestess who served with him in the past.

The High Priestess was a woman known in Egypt for her great beauty and valor in battle. Unlike the other women in her time, the High Priestess was given far greater freedom and power, for she was the one who helped Pharoah in the rehabilitation of Egypt. She was the gem of his court, and the owner of his heart.

The two of them loved each other greatly but they knew that it would be detrimental if the court found them out. It was unheard of for the High Priestess to have any intimate relations with anyone. And they knew that both their statuses were important in the stability of Egypt. So they kept their love in the dark.

After years of not having a Queen or not even a consort to that matter, the ministers became uneasy with the line succession. They have begun to persuade the Pharoah to marry. But since Seti would not have anyone else other than the Priestess, he would not yield.

Then the ministers, upon seeing the influence of the Priestess over the Pharoah, came to her temple and requested that she talk to the Pharoah about this matter. After a few weeks, the Pharoah gave his consent only with the condition that she be the one to select the Queen.

The Priestess traveled to the neighboring land of the Hittites, the land ruled by king Geb. Her arrival caused a ruckus within the King's court. Her beauty immediately smote all the men in the room. King Geb for one thought that she was a gift and not an envoy. He was furious upon hearing the Priestess declare the nature of her visit, but the way she carried herself easily earned her his favor. The king consented, and the Priestess returned to Egypt.

Upon her return and before the Pharoah left to wed the Hittite princess, he made a promise to her- a promise to love her eternally and faithfully, a promise that the Priestess returned happily.

Less than a month and a half after, the Seti returned with his new Queen Nephtys. He went straight to the temple when he saw that the Priestess was nowhere in sight at the court chambers. Then the elder Priest Siamun came to inform him that she had left and exiled herself in her temple at Messina. The news left the Pharoah in distraught, and he immersed himself in courtly duties and in conquering lands.

After ten years, Seti grew tired with expanding Egypt's territory since he could not really leave the capital for long periods of time. During all this time, Queen Nephtys had fallen in love with her husband, but Seti did seem to regard her at all. On top of that, she was already being pressured by the nobility to give birth to an heir. She knew this to be impossible since the Seti does not even enter her chambers.

Nephtys then turned to the Priestess Mana, whom she knew had known the Pharoah long. But Mana could not help her, since even though she knew him long she did not know the Pharoah. It was then did the idea of the former priestess come to her mind. Nephtys decided to summon the Priestess of Messina with the hopes of understanding her husband.

After a month, the Priestess arrived in court. Everyone was silenced by her entry, most especially the Pharoah whose shocked expression remained affixed on her. The generals were delighted with her return since they discussing the threat posed by the Sudanese empire. The Queen noticed everything, she felt uneasy once the Priestess approached the throne and bowed before her and the Pharoah. She welcomed the Priestess, but the Pharoah was silent and simply kept a steady gaze at the Priestess. Then the Queen spoke to break the deafening silence. Nephyts moved to inform Seti that it was she who summoned the Priestess back to the capital. After a nod and after giving her a motion to rise, Seti asked the Priestess to resume her seat in court, the seat to his right.

That night, Nephtys summoned Isis to her chambers pleaded her case. The Priestess answered:

"Forgive me Queen Nephtys, for I cannot ask the Pharoah to do anything that he does not wish. But if it is to understand the tempers and dispositions of the Pharoah, I can be of assistance to you."

It has a month since the Priestess' return, and the Queen was taking walk in the palace grounds with her chambermaids when she saw the Pharoah and the Priestess alone talking in the shadows. Nephtys ordered her ladies to wait for her back at the palace as she hid herself to eavesdrop on the two's conversation.

The Pharoah was very cross that night, and the Priestess was purely adamant in her refusal to answer his questions. Then she heard Seti speak in a more gentle tone, beseeching the Priestess to confide in him the reason for her departure. At that moment, Nephtys became suspicious of the Priestess and began to regret summoning her back to the capital.

It was not long soon after until the army would have to march into battle once again. However, it was decided that the Priestess would be the one to lead the campaign instead of the Pharoah. On the eve of the battle, Nephtys decided to visit the Priestess' chambers, but what she found in that room destroyed her.

Nephtys found Seti and the Priestess in the sweetest embrace she had ever seen. It was as if a spear had pierced her heart and killed her on the spot. She was in distraught. Nephtys ran and ran far from the palace until she fell into a cavern near the ruins of the old palace where she hit her head and fainted.

The next morning Nephtys found herself back in the palace with a new resolve to earn the Pharoah's favor. Upon turning to ask about how she was returned, she found out that it was the Pharoah who found her.

Nephtys began to observe the Pharoah's actions. He'd been more amiable ever since the Priestess, but he grew ever more anxious as the battles lengthened. Nephtys now knew that to get the Pharoah's heart, she must first free it from the Priestess' hold. She made a vow to kill the Priestess while she was in the battlefield.

After a fortnight, Nephtys sneaked her way into the Priestess' tent and then she attempted to strike her, when the Priestess acknowledged her presence. They had verbal battle.Nephtys reached the peak of desperation when a dark aura surrounded her and struck the Priestess. Nephtys was absorbed by the dark aura and was transported back to her chambers.

Nephtys was then woken-up by the Blue-eyes-white-dragon's screams and bursts of anger. She went to the court chambers in wonder, the events of the previous night were erased from her memory, and only her hatred for the Priestess remained. There she found the Pharoah grieving the Priestess' death with the elder Siamun with him and the Priestess Mana.

The Pharoah grieved for months, he only regained strength to live when he brought a young man into court. After that, Seti finally gave Nephtys a son and became even more distant to her. He immersed himself in the tutelage of the two boys. Nephtys, after years of neglect and agony, killed herself. Seti did not grieve her as much, since he knew that she was instrumental to the Priestess' death.

The end."

Isis became silent for a long time after hearing Neera's story. She so surprised with the magnitude of the effect of their affair. She could not believe that she in her past self would be capable of driving a woman to madness, and ultimately death.

Then Neera's voice changed expression, her facial expression turned dark, and her eyes glowed on anger.


	5. Chapter 5

As Isis began to notice the change in Neera's expression, she felt dizzy and drowsy and then everything went black. The last thing she heard was a deep dark voice saying: "This is my revenge; there is no way the two of you will ever be together as long as I am here on earth."

Meanwhile:

Seto hasn't had any sleep at all for the past days. His blue-eyes-white-dragon cards have been erratic and have been keeping him awake. Kisara kept on appearing in his dreams beseeching him to save "her". Who the "her" is, Seto doesn't know.

Seto knew only one person whom he wanted to see at that time- Isis. For some odd reason, he'd been bothered with something he could not decipher, but he was sure it concerned her.

Back in Egypt:

When Isis regained her consciousness, she found herself chained to a wall in a dark labyrinth. The space she was in was relatively large, and from the corner of her eye she saw Neera with red-glowing eyes and a dark aura surrounding her.

"Who are you?" Isis demanded.

"I am the one who killed you, do you not remember?" said the dark voice she heard before, which is now coming from Neera's body though she did not move her lips.

"Nephtys? Neera's the reincarnation of Nephtys?"

"No, on both accounts, do you really not recognize me Priestess Isis. Neera and Nephtys were simply pawns in this game we play."

"What are you after?" Isis asked, since she could not really understand what the black spirit was talking about.

"Vengeance of course, what else will a grudging soul like me be after? You and that High Priest Seti destroyed everything that I've worked for. Egypt was already destroyed, yet you rebuilt it according to your own liking. It was already my time! For six years I fought for the thrown against you and Seti, but in the end the two of you made a fool of me." The voice replied with an unforgiving statement.

Isis thought hard, she tried all of her power to further tap into former life's memories. After a while she remembered.

"Apep" Isis recalled the name of one of the minor ministers during Atem's reign.

"So you finally remember me."

"Yes, how could I have forgotten? All those years that we were training, you've always been against us high priests. You couldn't accept the way the Pharoah Akhmenkanem showed us favor, and how Pharoah Atem treated us as comrades. You, Apep, were one of those priests who coaxed Priest Akunadin to kill Kisara!"

"Yes Priestess, the very same one. Yes I hated all of you for those reasons, but I never hated Priest Seti until he chose to follow you over me! I knew that he was Priest Akunadin's, my master, son. Yet he followed you. And the moment I learned that you were having an affair with him, I readied myself and manipulated that lovesick Queen Nephtys so I could find a way to kill you."

"And you succeeded in killing me, but why go after me now?"

"My revenge wouldn't be complete unless I follow you two to this life. I will not let you and Seti live happily ever after!" Neera's body then approached, revealing a black dagger ready to slit her throat.

Isis kept on thinking of ways to get out of her bind. She thought of her brothers, then the people of the Ishtar clan, and then she thought of Seti. 'Save me' she thought. And then, right about when Apep's dagger was only inches away from her, Duos appeared.

"Duos? How can that be?" Apep shouted as he slashed swords with the monster.

"How can it not be? Duos is my spirit and I am here aren't I?" said Seto as he came down the labyrinth with blue eyes behind him. Isis stared at him and knew something was different. This man was not Seto Kaiba, but was Seti himself.

After Duos pinned Apep down, Seti sealed Apep's soul in a tablet being carried by Blue eyes. He then set Isis free. Isis just stood there in front of him in wonder.

"I believe I owe you an explanation," said Seti.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: sorry if it took a while to update. Well this is the last chapter, I hope you like it.

The cold desert winds blew into the sandstone room draped with the blue and red sky. The dawn was fast approaching and so was an ominous figure cloaked in black. The grand altar like bed at the center of this room was the figure's destination. So grand was this loft that its gems sparkled with the thin touches of light from the rising sun. It was veiled by a canopy of thin silk laden with streaks of golden thread. Everything about this abode was fit for royalty, and royalty indeed was the one within. Upon reaching the bedside and opening its curtains the cloaked figure revealed he to be the man with the serpentine crown. He sat down beside the beautiful woman sleeping, so deep her slumber was that it almost like she was dead.

He set aside the golden rod he was holding and took her hand to hold it tightly. Slowly, his hands interlocked with hers; so desperately he hoped to feel even an ounce of force being exerted by the woman's hand- but nothing, she was not moving at all. All that she was as of that moment was an empty shell. His stern eyes then softened as he gazed more deeply into her dark face. He noticed how strong her features were, and how greatly it showed her stature. She was indeed a woman who was no man's equal. Even the great ministers of the court had no right to her, for she was above them; she was the great High Priestess of Egypt.

When the sunlight already reached half the room, the Pharaoh knew it was time to take his leave. He put on his cloak once again and left the room to return to his, unknowingly leaving the millennium rod behind. No one knew that the female minister still lived, and it was better that way since she was practically dead anyway. But though Seti knew for sure how much he needed her at that moment.

It had only been six months since Atem's death, and all of the Egypt and the entire civilized world knew how vulnerable the kingdom was. Seti knew that he would have to go out to the borders and go into battle, but he also knew the impending threat of the nobility moving to take the throne away from him. He needed a strong force in the palace to defend his rule. Unfortunately, Siamun was much too old and Mana too young. Isis would have been perfect to act as regent, but even as Pharaoh, Seti could not change reality.

That noon, the court assembled to discuss the issue of the Assyrian army and the Hittite revolt. It was hot as hell inside the court, and the scribe's bickering and the general's discussions weren't helping at all. The problem was still so simple; Set had no one to leave the capital to. And then amidst the voices and the heat, the doors to the courtroom opened and a woman dressed in golden armor entered. Her black long hair flowing along her white cape, and her face framed by a golden headdress, her features had never looked more beautiful. And then as the peoples eyes focused on her whole body, they saw the statuesque figure clothed in a white dress embezzled with colorful lapis lazuli and onyx. On her left arm was a golden bracelet with a diadiankh as a sign of her sorcery. The court had never seen such a beauty, as they had never really seen her beauty before, but they knew who she was and it dumbfounded them even more.

Seti rose from his throne and went down the isle. He met her at the foot of the stairs where she kneeled down to give respect to her pharaoh. Much like everyone else in court, Siamun and Mana could not believe their eyes, they felt like seeing someone rise from the dead. Then Seti spoke, the whole room listened, "Tell me your name," he demanded.

"I am Isis, High Priestess of Nut, Prime Minister of the heavens, and Mistress of the Divination of the Egyptian court," she replied to him as she kept her steady gaze on his eyes.

"Rise, and take your weapon. Chose which beast you shall use, for we shall duel before this very court for you to prove your worth for your title."

"As you wish, Pharaoh." With that the two proceeded to opposite sides of the arena, and summoned their own kas. Duos versus Sepheria, it was the first dark game ever played in the past 6 months. The battle was so intense at the beginning, but towards the middle Seti noticed the light in Isis's diadiankh was fading, so he ceased the battle and proclaimed that he was certain of her identity.

"Egypt, I present to you your High Priestess and Miniter, Isis Mistress of Divination of the Egyptian court and right hand to the Pharaoh Seti." Finally Seti had a person to leave the capital to, he was more at ease but he knew that this was only the first step to solidifying his rule over Egypt.

The next 3 months was spent in preparation for the campaign. Morning, noon and night, the offices of the ministers did not cease until everything had been prepared for the army's departure. And then finally after many moons, the eve of their journey finally came. That night, Isis and Seti were talking about final details before he left. Everything from the welfare of the people, to the possible actions of rebellious officials came to mind as they were eating supper in the Ministers' chambers.

"Stop worrying about Egypt and worry more about getting back," Isis stated as she noticed how jittery Seti remained to be even after they've polished everything out.

Seti gave her a look questioning her statement, "Even with you around, I still can't help but worry. The whole country is still recovering from the last war, and the nobility is seeing this as an opportunity to take control of my office, and everything else may crumble into oblivion if I make a few minor mistakes."

Isis was very amused with how open he had become the past few months. She could not help but smile as she recalled how stern and serious he used to be, even when they were on their own. Seti noticed this and was a bit irked with Isis expression; he knew why she was so amused and could not bare it as a fact.

"Seti," Isis began, it had been their custom to call each other by name when they were alone, "I will not let anything happen to Egypt. I survived that last war for a reason, and that is to ensure that Egypt will still be there when our Pharaoh returns."

"Yes, our Pharaoh." Seti replied and he took her hand, like he did all those months ago while she lay sleeping. Isis felt it familiar and allowed him to grasp it tightly. She felt a tinge of happiness inside as they spent the rest of the night in silence.

The weeks turned into months, and still the wars continued. Isis steadily kept watch of Egypt and of Seti. She controlled the tauk still, but not as greatly. Her powers were greatly diminished with the loss of Kalim's assistance. Then suddenly, a vision of the Blue-eyes-white dragon came to her. Kisara's soul was in outrage and Egypt's skies turned dark in agony. Blood was all over the palace and the millennium rod's dagger was exposed, also drenched in red liquid. Isis feared for Seti's life and became anxious for his return. Immediately she began to draft a letter warning him of her vision, as soon as she was of to send Sepheria out she saw a cloud of dust moving in closer to the capital. It was the Egyptian army, returning from a successful conquest in the southern border. She decided to wait for Seti's arrival instead.

It was already dawn when Seti set foot in the gates of the palace. He speedily made his way to Isis's chambers to tell her of his return. There he found her awake and almost in tears. She rushed to embrace him. Tightly she held on to his neck as she sobbed sighs of relief. After recovering from the shock of her intimate greeting, he returned her embrace and whispered words of assurance in her ear until she calmed down and stopped her tears.

They remained in each other's arms that night, not saying anything to each other. They were simply content to be reunited after the long war. Both knew that they had little time to spend since the sun was about to enter her room. So after the rays hit the first pedestal of her balcony, Seti gave her a kiss and returned to his own quarters. It was the beginning of something they can never let the world know, but it was also something they could not live with out.

A celebration was thrown to celebrate their victory and to formally announce to the people Seti's ascension to the thrown. Every single part of Egypt was in festivity. The people loved their Pharaoh and the alone strengthened Seti's hold on the throne. The night grew on and the people grew even more joyous but Seti felt tired and frustrated. He decided to retreat to his temple and Isis, upon noticing this decided to follow him.

"They love you," she said trying to give him assurance that what he was doing was favored by the people.

Seti turned to Isis after giving a final bow at the altar, and replied "Thank you, but I could not give myself all the credit."

"Be careful how you talk, you're other advisers would not appreciate such a modest Pharaoh." She reminded him as they began to walk back to palace.

"I still feel uneasy being called Pharaoh, I think I should have another title of some sort," he complained.

"Stop being so unsure of you, this is what the Pharaoh wanted. That is the reason he gave you the right to rule, and you are the heir as his cousin." she told him with all conviction and loyalty.

"With all that's done, I'd like to ask you what you are to be with my formal ascension? "Seti had been wondering what Isis had in mind all this time. He knew that as she could not continue her duties as High Priestess if they were to marry, which he would have liked, but he also knew that the people could not do with out Isis in her position as of the moment. What he did not know though, was how Isis plans to handle their situation.

"Nothing will change. I am your High Priestess and you are my Pharaoh in the eyes of the people and of the court. And I will remain to be yours forever, but I can never be your queen." Isis' statement was clear and firm. Seti knew that it was the best situation they could have, though it means lying to the court and the people.

More months passed, though the other nations were silenced when Seti crushed the Assyrians, the Hittite threat remained imminent. The court was assembled, and Siamun proposed that an envoy be sent to secure and alliance with King Geb at all costs. Though the Seti was personally uncertain of sending Isis, she was the best person to send and as Pharaoh, he had the duty to let her perform her own even if it meant the possibility of her not returning to him at all.

Isis then traveled to the king Geb's palace. There she was thought of as a gift because of her gender, but when the moment came and she spoke to correct him, Geb realized that it was no insult from Seti that he sent Isis to Geb but rather a great compliment. Isis returned with an alliance, but with a condition none-the-less.

"No I will not marry her," Seti protested. "I cannot have a woman whom I do not love beside me."

"You need not make her your wife, Pharaoh," Isis replied but he was further outraged by the way she addressed him.

"Pharaoh? Since when was I Pharaoh to you?" he shouted at her in rage. She could feel the intensity of his anger, and became thankful that their chambers were far a hundred meters away from the nearest human being.

"You are Pharaoh, Set, and we both have duties. She need not be your wife; she only needs to be your queen." She reasoned with a calm but firm voice.

He remained silent as he fell back to his chair to try and calm down. He was thinking hard and deep. Then he replied:

"Very well then, but you shall promise me that nothing will change between us when she arrives."

"I promise," she replied with a surrendering smile. She came closer to him, and sat on his lap, and beckoned him to open his eyes for him to see the sincerity in her face. "I will be here, and be your love, until time takes me away"

But deep within Isis already knew that what she'd promised cannot materialize physically. Isis was well aware that the new Queen to be would have to hold power for conflict to not arise. Isis needed to disappear but she did not fully accept this fact, until…

Seti had been gone for three months. During that time, Siamun had noticed that Isis had seemed paler than usual and had been acting quite awkwardly during the early times of the day. Siamun decided to speak with her privately.

"Isis, be honest, are you alright?" the elder priest asked.

"You know that I am." Isis replied in full confidence. Siamun could not help but be somewhat hurt with her dishonesty.

"I know that the Pharaoh is in love with you Priestess." Isis felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing Isis' declaration.

"I know he kept you in the palace as you recovered from the last battle, and I also know that you both have been behaving unbecomingly of your positions," Siamun at this point had noticed how guilty Isis was and decided to continue, "You have to leave Isis, or else your presence here will create an even bigger disturbance in the country. I will make sure that Seti does not find out of your departure until he gets here."

"Thank you Lord Siamun," was all that Isis could answer. She selected her clothes and ornaments and ordered them to be delivered to Nut's main temple in Messina. A week before Seti's arrival, she left and exiled herself, simply saying that her duty was done now that a Queen had been installed in the throne of Egypt.

Nephtys arrived in Egypt as a young and earnest bride. She fell into the spell of marriage and expected all happiness from her husband; this later on became the source of her greatest frustration. Upon their arrival in the palace, Seti left her alone. He went all around the palace in outrage of Isis' absence.

"She left my lord," Siamun reported to the furious Seti.

"Did she leave anything for me?" Seti asked trying to conceal his hurt heart.

"She did Pharoah," and Siamun gave him the millennium rod.

In a burst of out rage, Seti called for his generals and announced that he would leave to conquer Egypt's other borders. It would be six years before he returns to the palace, and in all those six years, Nephtys had been enchanted with the thought of their nonexistent love for each other.

During the years of Seti's absence, Nephtys found herself in a palace so alone in every aspect of her life. She did not know how to rule, so she left those duties to Siamun. She did not know what to do with her religious duties so she Mana to do all the work. Everything in the palace was run by someone else, but she knew she had to find a way to solidify her position as Queen.

The situation was all to perfect for a particular person waiting in the sidelines, Priest Apep had been waiting for the opportune moment to gain power in the court. The old man was all too wise and all too evil for everyone's good. He'd noticed the Queen's naiveté's and worked to get to her good favor.

One day when the Queen was walking around the gardens, Apep approached her.

"Your highness, if you'd allow me to be honest," he began as to grab her attention, "are you not supposed to be more active in the court. The Pharaoh entrusted you with all this responsibility so surely he must believe you to be more than capable…"

Nephtys 'attention was caught, and Apep had an evil grin on his face. He knew she was in the palm of his hands. Bit by bit, Nephtys began to assert herself in every aspect of ruling, sometimes even overstepping her power. The nobility did not like it, but some who had the agenda of putting Seti down, saw the ambitious Queen as a pawn in their dastardly deeds. Apep saw everything, how Egypt was crumbling and reforming itself to his own liking. Siamun and Mana could only do so much since it was the Queen they were up against.

Siamun was pretty much convinced that Nephtys was simply acting on immaturity and lack of experience and resigned himself to whatever he can do. Mana on the other hand did something Apep had never expected. Mana convinced the Queen to go around the city and see the people. Certainly Nephtys was reluctant but eventually agreed to Mana upon learning that Seti once lived among the people as a child.

There she saw the poverty and the suffering of the people. So many people were calling out to the heavens praying for Seti's return. "Ra, Lord of the heavens, return to us our great Pharaoh!" they all cried out. Nephtys felt bad about what was happening. As Mana expected, Nephtys was not all evil, so she made a suggestion once they returned to the safety of the palace.

"What can I do? I don't know what to do?" the Queen complained in worry as she paced up and down her chambers. Mana was also in deep contemplation. "If only the Pharaoh were here, he'd know for sure what I should do."

Then Mana got an idea, "My Queen, I know who can help us."

"Who?"

"The former high priestess my lady, she used to be the acting regent in Egypt whenever the Pharaoh would be away," Mana replied enthusiastically.

"Priestess? How come I've not heard of this woman?"

"Well, she's been in seclusion for the past years my lady, but surely she'd come and help us once she hears of the situation."

Nephtys at this point was very willing to try anything, and since Apep's advices were not helping, she decided to try Mana's idea. She immediately drafted a letter summoning the Priestess of Messina and sent it by day break. A week did not pass and Isis arrived.

Isis wore more covered attire this time. She was covered in white, every bit of her from head to foot, only her eyes may be seen and her hands. Nephtys welcomed her first in the Queen's chambers and explained the purpose of her summons.

"High Priestess, I am in great need of your services," Nephtys began, with an earnest looking Mana behind her, "Egypt as you may know has fallen to suffering, and I do not want for Seti to return to this place in such a condition, so I am requiring your services to help Egypt recover."

It was an offer no one is allowed to refuse, so with her head bowed down, Isis gave a yes. She spent the rest of the day in her own temple in prayer, for that night she was to be presented to the court once again. The next months, Isis got to work on fixing everything that Apep had destroyed, much to the latter's dismay.

Apep went to the Queen to inform her of what was happening. After finding out that it was on her orders that Isis returned, Apep stormed out of the throne room all pissed off. Nephtys on the other hand simply did not mind Apep's reactions, she was simply too happy of the progress Isis was making.

Then suddenly, after a few more months, Seti returned. He received a letter from Siamun informing him of the regression of the kingdom. Though certainly now this was only partially true, but he had to see it for himself. Seti entered the throne room with a bang. He was riding on the Blue eyes while the rest of the army followed. With a growl from the dragon the court was silenced and he made his way to his throne. Upon reaching the area before the steps, the white cloth covered priestess caught his attention. Isis was surprised of Seti's sudden arrival; she did not see this coming at all. After glaring at for about 5 seconds he proceeded and went about the activities of the court.

It took Seti three weeks to become updated with the workings of the palace, and in those three weeks he did not see anyone but Siamun and the council of elders. Mana grew curious on why Isis had not been summoned by Seti, so she asked her why while they were in Mahhad's temple.

"Why,Mana?" Isis answered, though Mana could not see it, she smirked a bit then answered, "it's because he's still mad at me for disobeying him." Isis no longer answered any of Mana's questions afterwards.

During this whole time, Nephtys had been jittery and nervous. For six years her husband was absent, and finally for the first time since their wedding they would be in the same place. Nephtys found herself as in love with him as ever, but his cold treatment pained her a bit. Then, in an awkward twist of fate, Isis walked in one Nephtys as she was musing what was wrong with Seti.

"You've known him for a very long time priestess, am I not mistaken?" Nephtys began. Isis wanted to escape so much but she could not find the right time, so she nodded a yes.

"So would you know why he has not come to me?"

Isis knew the reason but also knew that it would be unwise to disclose such information to the Queen. "I'm afraid that I can only know so much of the Pharaoh, and my knowledge does not go as far as his heart, but I do know that the white dragon he's always with is the Ka of a woman."

Isis, after seeing Nephtys drift into deep thought, excused herself and left. How was she to tell the Queen that Seti had never intended for her to be his wife. So many things rushed into Isis' head as she speeded down the halls to make way to her chambers, but instead of her usual quarters, she found herself in a secret room with the view of the eastern valley, but she was not alone in this grand familiar chamber. There standing in the center, looking out into the view, was Seti.

"I'm surprised you're here," he said without facing her. Isis was absolutely stunned with shock, and could not do anything but answer.

"I did not mean to intrude, I was just walking around and I found myself here my lord," she answered with a gulp of courage towards the end.

"Hn," he said, "I am not referring to this room, this is after all your own," Isis wondered a bit with that last statement but did not speak to inquire, "I am referring to your presence in court."

"The Queen summoned me, Pharaoh," after speaking her last word she found Seti scornfully looking at her. She knew why and it crushed her to pieces, knowing that nothing had changed.

"Isis, please don't do this," he said changing his expression to a softer mood, "we promised nothing will change." Isis remained silent and fixed in her position. "Do you really wish me to be your Pharaoh?" he walked closer to her, as he came nearer Seti began to reach out his hand to remove the veil covering her face, but he did not. Instead he fled and went to his temple.

The next months passed in peace. Apep became even more vexed as Nephtys gradually lost all hold since she was more focused on being a wife rather than a Queen. He had to find a way to regain the upper hand, and saw that his main opponent was the Priestess of Messina. Apep remained in the darkness as he thought of ways to cripple Seti's rule.

After six months since Seti's return, Nephtys grew more insecure for he has not paid any attention to her at all. Apep finally saw his pawn, once again in the Queen. He needed to turn her against the Priestess who has regained the favor of the people.

"She's the problem my Queen," Apep told her, "you are the one who should be loved by the people, not her. The priestess of Messina is in the way of the Pharaoh paying any attention to you." All that he said stuck in Nephtys' head, she believed everything Apep said and began to observe Isis secretly.

Apep disappeared for a few weeks after planting evil thoughts in Nephty's brain. When he returned, he looked all tattered and wounded. "The slaves from the eastern hills have rebelled, my lord! We need to subdue them immediately." The whole court was alarmed. Another uprising began; it was the 3rd one since Seti's return.

"No, we shall not go to war," Seti announced, everyone then fell silent to hear what the Pharaoh had to say. "We will find out the cause of this rebellion and address it."

"But who sire? Who will go there and negotiate?" an elder inquired. Seti was about to say himself, and Nephtys was about to volunteer, when Apep shouted, "Why not the Priestess of Messina, she resides in the area, surely the people know her." Then the court became filled with murmurs of agreement, so much that Seti had no choice but to allow it.

That night, as Nephtys and her chambermaids were walking in the gardens, they heard two people arguing. She decided to see whom it was on her own, and found Seti adamantly questioning a very beautiful woman with long black hair and strong eyes.

"Isis, I can no longer accept this silence of yours, answer me now, why did you leave the palace?" Seti demanded but she remained firm. Once again Seti was defeated; he left her to be alone in resignation. Nephtys then realized that the woman was none other than the priestess and felt deep regret in summoning her back to the palace. Everything was all too perfect for Apep.

During the eve of Isis' departure, Apep coaxed the Queen to say farewell to Isis and bid her good fortune. Nephtys did as she was told, besides, she also wanted to ask Isis why she really did leave the palace before her installation as Queen. But then, what she saw shocked her. There in her chambers was the Pharaoh holding Isis tightly in his arms. Nephty's heart broke and she descended into a state of depression.

Earlier, Seti decided to no longer care about why Isis left and decided to see her off. Once he got to her chambers, he found her without her veil and without her ceremonial cosmetics. Isis was certainly caught off guard with Seti's arrival and stood from her vanity when she became aware of his presence.

"Seti, what a surprise, I was not expecting you," she said.

"Finally, you called me by my own name again," Seti began with a slight smile of amusement, "You certainly jest Isis, I believe it is perfectly in that way that I prefer you." Isis blushed with his last statement, and began to be cross to conceal it.

"Seriously Seti, you are much too vain." She replied as she returned to her seat and began to brush her hair. Seti then chose to sit on her bed to continue their conversation.

"I don't think I am Isis, I actually believe that my perspectives have no excess or shortage. Unless it is regarding you, with you I believe I can make no measure."

"You know me well Seti, surely you are being humble."

"I am proud Isis, I am never humble." Isis did not know what to reply with his last statement. She decided to brush it off by continuing on her rituals. By the time she noticed Seti again, he was already behind her. Seti grabbed her hand and motioned her to put down her comb and then he began to kiss her. Isis could not stop him, she wanted him as well. She turned to face him and threw her arms around him. It had been so long.

It was at this point that Nephtys saw them. Unknowingly, Seti and Isis fell for Apep's trap. Nephtys ran and ran from the palace until she fell in a cavern.

The next morning, Isis woke Seti whose slumber was too deep for his own good. It was just in time when they separated, for if it were a minute later, Mana would have found them together. Isis left with a small army and journeyed for Messina. That night as Isis' caravan rested, a dark ominous presence came into her tent. It was a woman cloaked in black cloth and aura.

"You're going to kill me aren't you," she said to a person behind her as she was fixing herself to go to retire in her tent.

"So it is true that you do have powers of prophesy. I thought that that was merely one of the excuses you and my husband made up to cover up your affair from me and the court." The woman behind Isis replied.

"Affair," Isis remarked with a dark smile forming on her face, "we are in a war your majesty. I do believe that the Pharaoh and I have much more things to think about rather than our 'affair' as you call it."

"What else will I call it Isis? Ever since you returned Seti became a different man. I would've appreciated it if this change in him came to my advantage, but no, he gave me even lesser regard than that which he gave me at the beginning of our marriage!"

Isis at this point faced the Queen and saw that she was covered in black, her face was completely veiled and she was holding a golden dagger, ready to smite her the moment she lets her guard down.

"I cannot blame you, I admit, if you hate me so. But I do not see any good in my dying."

"I do. I will have my husband." The queen replied with much conviction. "I love Seti and I will do anything to have his heart."

"Do you really think he'll have what remains of it back once I am dead?_"_

Then the next day, news of the Priestess' death reached the palace. Nephtys found herself in her room sleeping. She barely remembered what had transpired. One of chambermaids came running into her room to tell her that the Pharaoh had left to collect the Priestess' body. A few moments later she heard the Blue eyes white dragon wailing with the people of Egypt. As it turns out, there was no rebellion to begin with and the people of Messina in particular gave their sympathy for the pharaoh's lost. Isis was mourned by all of Egypt.

Seti shunned everyone; all he did was stay with her body as the other priests readied her for the after life. Seti gave her one final kiss before they wrapped her up completely, and said farewell when he closed the final coffin. He personally delivered her to the Temple of Messina, the same place where they buried their comrades. After the funeral rituals, a young maiden approached him.

"There is someone the Priestess wanted you to meet after her death my lord," the maiden said and she escorted him to the main chambers. "She knew what would happened, yet she did not say anything," Seti thought as they walked. And then there he found a six year old boy who looked very much like himself and realized why Isis had to leave him all those years ago. He approached the boy and introduced himself.

Ten years later, Seti has finally been able to complete the preparations for Atemu's return, and he felt it would soon be time for him to rest as well. He summoned Nephtys to his chamber and gave her a son, saying, "He will be the next Pharaoh but he is not my heir." It was the first time since Isis' death that Seti spoke to Nephtys beyond the court. Other than his duties as Pharaoh, Seti spent his time in two occupations alone. First is the investigation of the death of Isis and second is the training of the new High Priest Rashid.

"Why would he not be your heir?" Nephtys asked.

"For I am not Pharaoh, I serve another pharaoh and that boy shall be his heir, my heir is Rashid. He will inherit all my powers and my duties until his sons accomplish them." Then, in the middle of their conversation, Rashid entered, he was summoned by Seti.

"Rashid," Seti began, "you are my son and you are my heir, as you are your mother's heir. I give you the millennium tauk as a sign of your inheriting your mother, and the millennium rod as proof that you are my son. You shall forget my name and attach hers to yours. From this day on you shall be known as the son of Ishtar, your mother. On the day I die, you, your family, and your servants will retreat to the palace of Messina upon my burial. There you shall remain in hiding and wait for the return of Pharaoh Atem. I leave everything in your protection."

It had now become clear to Nephtys why Seti showed Rashid favor. She decided then to resign herself to the tutelage of her son. Apep on the other hand grew even more frustrated upon learning of Rashid's descent. He went mad and sealed himself in the cavern he used to hypnotize Nephtys.

All came to be in the end. Isis' prophecy of Seti's grief came true with her death, and Seti's prophecy came true with his. Now all that is left is the promise they made each other on that night before Isis' departure for King Geb's kingdom, that they will remain true and loving no matter what happends.

* * *

After they found out what truly happened, Isis felt relieved. She then felt her body moving on its own again. It approached Seto who still seemed possessed by the High priest. She held out her hand to touch his face, then smiled at him and said, "thank you for keeping it." He then took her hand and kissed it. Five minutes passed before they released each other, when Isis realized that she had gained consciousness. She found a knowing smirk on Seto's face and slightly blushed with his deep stare.

"So what do you want to make of it?" he asked her.

"I don't know, you always change the future."


	7. Chapter 7 epilogue

Seto Kaiba, 26, is more than a millionaire. With his brother all grown up and Kaiba Corp. at its peak, he finds himself a challenge short in life. He has nothing more to do, nothing more to conquer; yet he has never been more anxious than he is now. Sitting in his desk, paper work all done, signed and filled, Seto stares at the his computer clock.

16:00 flat it read; an hour more to go before the regular office hours end. Seto stood up and walked the floor length glass windows. Looked down at the streets, then onto the horizons, thinking of where the future will lead him. The sun was far from setting, but his mind drifted to the dessert sunset. "Isis," he whispered. The restlessness left his head and spread down to his spine. In a swift motion he walked out of his office with his coat on hand and drove away alone.

Traffic is always impossible in New York City. He should've taken the helicopter, but it's not really the kind of entrance he wanted to make. Getting to the Met took a lot longer than he had patience for, but he got there nonetheless. He parked his car, locked the doors, and checked his pockets; then he took a last glance at his reflection before walking away.

Seto, got himself a ticket and tried to maintain the lowest profile possible. He did not want any public attention today, even more so than usual. He made his way to the Egyptian exhibit and walked around a bit. He saw the closed section and noted the few contents he saw from afar. He still could not place it within himself how he feels about the memories of his past life. It was a challenge for him to accept that he had one to begin with, let alone 'it' coming out to take control every now and then. He reached into his pocket and grabbed onto its contents as he stood in front of a life size statue of the goddess Isis. His subconscious could not help but comment that it looked nothing like 'his' Isis. (conscious Seto did not appreciate the remark).

He walked around and then at quarter to five, approached a guide and asked where he could speak to the curator. Seto was directed the office where he took the liberty not to go into and began looking for desk of his person of interest. It was not long before he got there, spoke to the secretary and asked to be buzzed in. "Tell her it's Seto," he told the awed secretary who did as she was told. Seto walked in, and was greeted by Dr. Isis Ishtar.

"You're early," she greeted giving him a peck on the cheek after closing the door behind him.

"I was bored," he replied, giving her a proper kiss instead.

"Seriously, what's with today?" Isis knew him better.

"I really was bored," Seto repeated, turning her around to embrace her from behind. Isis smiled, partly concealing her blush. Leaning on her desk, he continued his statement in between kisses on her neck, "I have conquered the world, I'm bored with my life. I need a new challenge; a new adventure," Isis nodded for him to continue, "I want to marry you and have a kid that we will raise together."

Isis pivoted around to face him. She was certainly surprised with the suggestion, let alone the declaration. A proposal was far from what she was expecting from him any time soon, but here it was. She moved to New York to be with him, but she never expected in her wildest dreams that they will be married to each other.

"I lost you before because I didn't; I don't want to start anything new now before I do," he explained. It was true, that they kept their love illicit and sinful because of the circumstances and now they were at liberty to keep their promise to each other. Isis reached out her arms and tightened her embrace on him as she rested her head on his chest. "I never expected this," he could feel her smile as she spoke. "But are you happy about it?" he teased.

"More than happy, Seto... I am more than happy," she replied.

They left the museum that afternoon and proceeded to city hall. They finally got married at 18:30 that day, as per reserved be Seto earlier.

"You made arrangements?" Isis stated, impressed with his confidence.

"I knew you'd agree this time," he replied and they drove home, letting the news go all over the world as they enjoy peace and quiet on the plane.

"Where are we going?" Isis asked.

"I bought this island in the pacific, I'm thinking of turning it into a school. I want you to see it."

"Oh, a dueling school. For the preservation of it all huh..." Seto simply smiled at the irony of his wife's statement. That night, he slept the most peaceful sleep he ever had. He may be doing the same things he did back then, but this time, Isis was his queen and no one else.


End file.
